Like A Prayer (song)
'' 'For the album, click here. *''Coming Soon- For the music video, click here.'' ''Like A Prayer '''is a song by American recording artist Madonna. It is the lead single for the album of the same name. The song was released last March 21, 1989. Basic Info *B-Side: Act Of Contrition *Recorded: 1988 at Jonny Yuma Studios, Burbank, California, Los Angeles *Length: 5:39 *Label: Sire, Warner Bros. Records *Writers: Madonna, Patrick Leonard *Producers: Madonna, Patrick Leonard Musical Style Like A Prayer is a pop rock funky gospel song. It also uses a choir for that gospel theme and feeling, and also uses a rock guitar for that dark and mysterious feeling. Meaning Like A Prayer used liturgical words in the lyrics, which were inspired by her Catholic upbringinbut changed the context in which they were used. Development Producers Patrick Leonard and Stephen Bray experimented with instrumental tracks and musical ideas for her consideration. Both of them wanted to bring their unique style to the song, and they developed completely different music for the title track. Eventually, Madonna felt that the music presented to her by Leonard was more interesting, and she started to work with him. Together they wrote and produced "Like A Prayer"; it was the first written song for the album. Madonna wrote the song in an estimated time of 3 hours and described the song as a passionate young girl "so in love with God that it is almost as though He were the male figure in her life." For Madonna, "Like a Prayer" similarly appeared to carry its own transformative power. While writing the lyrics, Madonna introduced liturgical words but changed the context in which they were added for a dual meaning. She wanted the song to have superficial pop lyrics about sexuality and religion, but a different meaning underneath which she believed could provoke a reaction from her listeners. Andrae Crouch and his choir were chosen to be the choir for the song. Live on Tours Madonna performed the song in the following tours: *The Blond Ambition Tour - The song is performed after Like a Virgin in the Religious segment. She performed it in a church setting and has an extended intro with excerpts from Act of Contrition. *The Re-Invention Tour - The song is performed in the Acoustic segment with Madonna being accompanied by an acoustic guitarist and her back-up singers. *The Sticky and Sweet Tour - The song is performed in the Rave segment in a modernized dance version with excerpts of Feels Like Home. *The MDNA Tour - The song is performed in the Redemption segment with a choir. The song was performed similar to the version of the Super Bowl. The only difference was that it had more synthesizers and was longer than the Super Bowl perfromance. like a prayer blond ambition.JPG|Like A Prayer being performed in The Blond Ambition Tour. Likeaprayer3.JPG|Like A Prayer being performed in The Re-Invention Tour. madonna-sticky-sweet-tour-4.jpg|Like A Prayer being performed in The Sticky and Sweet Tour. likeaprayermdnatourofficial.JPG|Like A Prayer being performed in The MDNA Tour Lyrics ''Intro: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home Chorus: When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there 1st Verse: I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me Chorus: When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there 2nd Verse: Like a child you whisper softly to me You're in control just like a child Now I'm dancing It's like a dream, no end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Let the choir sing Chorus: When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there Ending Outro: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there Just like a prayer, i'll take you there It's like a dream to me Just like a prayer, i'll take you there It's like a dream to me Just like a prayer, i'll take you there It's like a dream to me Just like a prayer, i'll take you there It's like a dream to me Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there Your voice can take me there Like a prayer Category:Songs